Burned in my Memories ( chapter 4 )
Previous Chapter => Read Burned in My Memories Chapter 3! COMPLETED PROJECT The next day, the pups were called in for a mission. As they leaped into place, Chase, as always, barked, "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" "Thanks for getting here fast, pups. I think I've tracked down Marshall again!" Ryder said. Chase's paws felt light as a feather. Then he came back to reality. Ryder pointed to the board on the wall, which sparked with visuals, "I tracked down Marshall's pup tag. It was quite far into the woods, but we might be able to spot him!" The pups began talking excitedly among themselves. "Yeah! What are we waiting for?!" Rubble piped up. "He might of just felt surrounded because most of us were there. It's best if only some of us go," their leader explained patiently, "lets just try to find him again," Ryder looked across the group, thinking, and said, "Chase and Skye, I'll need both of you to go and track down Marshall with me." Chase wagged his tail, happily, "Chase is on the case!" "Arf arf! This pup's gotta fly!" They slid down into their vehicles, quickly speeding off into the roads of Adventure Bay. The amount of events within the few days were overwhelming, though Chase was determined to find Marshall, and bring him back. He just hoped he didn't hurt himself, knowing how clumsy he is. As the outskirts of the woods drew near, Chase tried to get rid of the nervous pit in his stomach. ''------Marshall's POV-------'' Marshall coughed, body weak. His leg wasn't getting any better, and he didn't have the strength to even get up. The dalmatian whimpered, closing his eyes. Part of him missed his warm home, but another part of him was forcing him to think he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve friends, he didn't deserve a home, he didn't deserve to be part of the PAW Patrol. He could barely think; he felt sick to his stomach. And whether it was the water he drank, or the lack of food, he didn't care. The tired crippled pup continued to lay down, convinced he was just going to rot in the forest. There was a soft whirring sound, which he ignored. That was until it got louder, and closer. He opened his eyes, lifting his head up weakly. He could see the blur of pink hesitating above before leaving again. "...Skye?" he whimpered. He sat on his haunches, even though his foreleg was practically burning in pain. Was it real..? Or was he hallucinating..? He's been doing that a lot lately, whether it be visions of the Lookout, or bodies in the distance, he was always seeing things. "Marshall! Marshall, where are you buddy!" "Ryder..." Marshall gasped. He went to stand up, but fell back down again with whimpers, forgetting his bruised foreleg. "Marshall!" shouted Ryder, running towards him. He crouched down and hugged the sick pup. "Oh, Marshall, we've been looking all over Adventure Bay to find you," he whispered, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm...I'm s-sorry. I never meant to make you guys ''this ''upset. But Ryder..." "What is it?" "Ryder... am I...am I a ....killer?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Next Chapter => Read Burned in My Memories Chapter 5 Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Deadbitees Fics